


Although it rains

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Rain, Winter, avian shapeshifters, looking forwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Although it rains, the clouds will run out.And when they do, the wind will blow their wisps, and the sun will shine.
Relationships: Jake & Zero
Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114257





	Although it rains

**Author's Note:**

> Last post of 2020! Decided to do some Jake and Zero platonic stuff.

It’s a pitter patter, constant; louder from what’s amassed in the storm drains and roofs.

The cold creeps in, spreading like ice. Which isn’t a surprise as there’s some hail in the mix, and Zero had spread her wings to cover them both.   
  
They managed to find an abandoned building and crawled in through an open window. The shutter had been hard to pull down, but they managed. Surveying the building it’s obvious people had squatted there before, but it wasn’t terribly filthy, and hadn’t been used in a while.

Jake shook out his hair like a dog, ruffling at it with his hands. Zero couldn’t help but laugh at that, as she squeezed out her own soaked hair.

(She thought about cutting it, and truthfully she does, but it’s always an uneven mess and like hell is she wasting what little money they have on a _haircut_.)

“I’ll sweep out a space, you start a fire.”

He shrugs. “Fair enough.”

She shifts; a large, black dark bird. Steam curls off of her as her inner heat evaporates the water on her. It’s not perfect, she’ll still be damp, but she won’t be soaked.

She flaps her wings, letting them brush against the dusty floor. Soon enough there’s a haphazard circle cleared of debris, close enough to the wall so they can lean against it, but with enough room to put a fire so the walls won’t catch.

They’ll need to reopen the window a bit.

Aaaaand Jake has already realized and reopened it, frowning.

A small fire, and packaged dinner later, they’re leaning into one another against the wall, a blanket shared between them. It’s a soft, kinda jade green color. Soft, homespun. And big enough for both of them.

The rain continues outside - thunder flashing in the distance. But inside they have a small fire, and it’s warm and cozy.

Zero shifts; Jake leans his head on her shoulder. “Do you think. . .”

Jake hums questioningly.

It’s a moment before she goes on.   
  


“Will we be okay? There’s so much yet to come. . .and it’s not going to be easy.”

Jake plays with the edge of the blanket. Murmurs, “We’re together.” Then, louder, firm, “We’re together. Whatever lies ahead - good or bad or in-between, we have each other and we’ll face it together.”

Zero wraps an arm around him and hugs him closer. “You’re right.” She sighs, closing her eyes. “You’re right.”


End file.
